Alfador
Arcane warrior and scythe master, looking for someone he barely remembers. Used to be a cat. Statistics Ability Scores *STR: 16 *DEX: 10 *CON: 14 *INT: 18 *WIS: 12 *CHA: 11 Defense *HP *AC: 19 *Flat-footed *Touch Saving Throws *Fort: 8 *Reflex: 2 *Will: 5 Attacks Combat Maneuver Feats and Features *Features **Arcane Pool (10 points) **Cantrips **Spell Combat **Spellstrike **Magus Arcana: Concentrate **Spell Recall **Bonus Feat **Magus Arcana: Enduring Blade **Knowledge Pool **Medium Armor **Improved Spell Combat *Feats **Level 1: Combat Casting **Level 3: Weapon Focus (scythe) **Level 5: Scythe Mastery **Bonus: Arcane Strike **Level 7: Extra Arcane Pool Magus Arcana: **Level 3: Concentrate **Level 6: Enduring Blade Skills Spells *Spells Per Day: 5/5/5/3 *Typical Spells Prepared: **0: Read Magic, Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Dancing Lights **1: Enlarge Person, Shield X2, Infernal Healing, Magic Missile, Chill Touch **2: Blur, Mirror Image X2, Spider Climb, Invisibility **3: Dispel Magic, Elemental Aura, Haste *Spellbook: **All Magus Cantrips **Level 1: Chill Touch, Corrosive Touch, Enlarge Person, Feather Fall, Infernal Healing, Lock Gaze, Magic Missile, Mirror Strike, Shield, True Strike, **Level 2: Blur, Effortless Armor, Elemental Touch, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Spider Climb **Level 3: Arcane Sight, Dispel Magic, Elemental Aura, Haste Items Equipment *Scythe +2 8318gp *Chainmail +3 9300gp *Headband of Vast Intelligence +2 (Profession: Journalist) 4000gp *Crystal of Lifedrinking 400gp *Cold Weather Clothing 8gp Gear *Backpack 2gp *Spell Component Pouch 5gp *Spellbook 25gp *Hemp Rope (50ft) 1gp *Grappling Hook 1gp Consumables Wealth *160gp Other Description Alfador isn't actually an elf, but it's the humanoid race he most resembles. Like elves, he is intelligent but frail, and would be graceful if he were more accustomed to his body. He sleeps when he damn well wants to, not when magic tries to make him, but he is easily distracted and confused. Unlike elves, his body is covered in very fine vellus hair which gives him a faintly purple hue. In the right light, striped patterns can be seen in his skin and hair. He's still not very graceful in his new body, but he wields his magical scythe and casts spells with devastating efficiency. Background Alfador doesn't remember much of when he was small. He remembers a big, quiet city with many sleeping people. He remembers someone he would follow, someone who took care of him. He remembers that something bad happened to the big city, and his special person disappeared. Alfador waited for his friend for a long time, but when he didn't return, he decided to go looking for him. At some point, he took on a humanoid form, apparently because being a cat was simply too inconvenient and got him attacked and kicked a lot. It's not clear how he managed this: if asked he genuinely does not understand the question. In his new body, he discovered an affinity for magic and a fondness for scythes, and fell easily into the role of magus. He also discovered that humanoids find money very useful, and that he was not good at managing it. To support his new needs, he hires himself out as a mercenary. This occupation has earned him few friends, but he desires none: all he wants is to find his old friend. *Backstory Bonus **+2 Climb